poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Life in Nottingham
Alan-a-Dale: chuckling Well, even though Prince John offered a huge reward for the capture of Robin Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, the honorable sheriff of Nottingham. Sheriff: (sings) Every town Has its taxes too And the taxes is due Do do-do do do (speaks) Well, lookie there. chuckles Friar Tuck, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. (Friar Tuck enters the black smith's shop) Otto: Well, good mornin', Friar Tuck. Friar Tuck: Shh, Otto. Shh! For you, Otto, from Robin Hood. chuckling Otto: Oh, God bless Robin Hood. Sheriff: Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do Friar Tuck: (whispers) It's the sheriff! Hurry, hide it! Quick! jangle Sheriff: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. Otto: Oh, take it easy on me, sheriff. stuttering What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, sheriff. Sheriff: I know, Otto, but you're way behind with your taxes too. Friar Tuck: Oh, have a heart, sheriff. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Otto. You'd better sit down and rest. jangling Sheriff: Oh, thank you. Yes. Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. wails Sheriff: It smarts, don't it, Otto? But Prince John says that taxes should hurt. Friar Tuck: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! Sheriff: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. chuckles Do do do-do do They call me a slob but I do my job Do do do-do do Children: (sings) Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Skippy Sheriff: (enters and warbles) Happy birthday To you Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? Skippy: Well, Mr. Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. Sheriff: It sure is. Why don't you open it? Skippy: (opens the present) Oh, boy! One whole farthing! Skippy's mother: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. Sheriff: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder woman. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince John wishes you a happy birthday too. (Robin, Franklin and friends enter dressing as the beggars and a poor blinded man) Robin: hoarsely Alms, alms, alms for the poor. Sheriff: Hmm. Well. chuckles (Skippy's mother gasps) Sheriff: Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! Skippy's mother: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. chuckles Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. Robin: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Slyly: (in Robin's voice) Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? Skippy: sniffling Yes, sir. And that mean old sheriff took my birthday present. Robin: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. Skippy: Gee whiz! It's Robin Hood! And my cousin, Rabbit! Robin: (taking the disguise off) Happy birthday, son! Rabbit: Happy birthday, cousin! Skippy's older sister: Oh, they're so handsome, just like his reward posters. Robin: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? Skippy: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. Robin: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. (offers him his bow and arrow) Skippy: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Robin Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? Skippy's little sister: Not much like Mr. Robin Hood. Robin: She's right. There is something missing. gasps Of course! (offers him his hat) There you go. Skippy: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? Skippy's older sister: giggling The hat's too big. Skippy's mother: Shh! Mind your manners. Skippy's little sister: Yes, mind your mattles. Robin: chuckling Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. Skippy: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. Skippy's little sister: Good-bye, Mr. Robin Hood! Come again on my birthday! Skippy's mother: chuckles Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? Robin: I only wish I could do more. (offers her the bag of coin) Here. And keep your chin up. (puts his disguise back on) Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. Skippy's mother: Oh, Robin Hood. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts